My U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,470 illustrates a bar puller which mounts on a machine tool, such as a lathe, with the bar puller having a pair of forwardly projecting levers which move forwardly to effectively straddle and grippingly engage a bar mounted on the lathe so as to permit advancing thereof. This bar puller is highly desirable in view of its ability to grippingly engage and advance the workpiece without requiring any other disassembly of any other structure or components, and in addition permits engagement of a bar which projects only a small distance beyond its support or collet.
This invention relates to improvements in a bar puller of the type described in my aforementioned patent, and in particular significantly improves the operational and advantageous characteristics of such bar puller.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improved bar puller of the type disclosed in my aforementioned '470 patent, but which in addition permits the spacing between the gripping rollers on the levers to be selectively adjusted over a significantly wide range so that the bar puller is usable with a wide range of bar diameters. In addition, this improved bar puller can, after having been adjusted to the desired bar diameter, be suitably adjusted so as to select the optimum gripping pressure when the rollers engage the bar.
The improved bar puller of this invention, as aforesaid, in addition possesses a structure which is economical to manufacture and assemble, and is easy and simple to adjust.
Other objects and purposes will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.